


A Warrior Fit for a King

by baconluver69



Series: X-Ray and Vav Porn [4]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF, X-Ray & Vav (Cartoon)
Genre: Come Inflation, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Size Difference, Size Kink, Stomach Bulge, bottom!mogar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 14:47:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14380887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baconluver69/pseuds/baconluver69
Summary: Mogar's heat is at it again and he didn't know how he somehow wound up in the Mad King's lab for some reason. But, one thing's for certain: he needed relief and fast.





	A Warrior Fit for a King

**Author's Note:**

> resurrected-puddle and I are just churning out porn like it's going to be wiped from the interwebs! Enjoy another masterpiece done by us!

Mogar didn't know how he wound up here and he didn't quite remember what he was doing in this familiar place, but the Mad King's lab was the closest thing and...he had a mighty need to be sated. Said mighty need had taken over his entire being all the way to the roots of his hair and all the way down to his toes in the form of his blasted heat. He hated having them, they always made him feel weak and always rendered him powerless unless he had something/or someone to sate him. And his heat would fluctuate from him not needing relief that much to needing it like it was water like if he didn't get the need that he wanted, he was literally going to die. An over exaggeration it was, but Mogar couldn't help needing something to put out his heat and...now was no exception. Now, here the mighty bear warrior was, lying on the cool tiled floor of the Mad King's lab and twisting this way and that, withering with uncontrollable need. This heat felt much stronger and he needed it to be gone and fast. "K-King" he panted out on a whine and clawing the floor as he let out airy moans as he humped against the floor, his pants long gone and thrown off to the side as he tried to relieve his aching cock that was just leaking on the floor. And speaking of leaking, his loose and dripping ass was just drooling with slick and Mogar bucked his hips every time he felt his hole clench to push more slick out. "K-King, n-need" he crooned out, yet said older man was nowhere to be found in his lab. Wherever the Mad King was, Mogar desperately needed him now and he was much to heat ridden to go find the empowering man himself.   
  
As for the Mad King, he couldn't be more happy with mighty empire he had worked so hard to establish. He would spend most of his time in a meeting trying to plot more ways to rid the world of the two heroes, or roaming the streets taking donations from his gullible-- he meant lovely, citizens! It was a life to live, but with Mogar on his side, he was even more powerful than previously. An ambush on Xray and Vav had been established to take place very soon, yet the bear warrior was nowhere to be seen. What an inconvenience! Mad King had searched far and wide, often checking places he saw Mogar the most... Until he came to his laboratory and found said warrior writhing on the floor naked from head to toe and dripping a puddle of fluids onto the floor. "Ah? What do we have here?.." His voice rang out in the spacious room, slowly walking forward to the sight presented to him.   
  
Mogar opened his bleary eyes and he softly gasped at the sight of the King himself standing above him. He was about to get up and bolt out of the laboratory with his tail tucked between his legs from the embarrassment from being caught in such a defenseless position such as this, but then suddenly he gasped even louder and let out a stuttery whimper as his hips bucked hard against the floor as a tsunami wave of heat swept through his body. Now he knew why he was here in the first place and he opened one bleary eye and gave the best pleading look he could give to the older man, his dignity no longer present and his strength depleted to just this state. "P-Please, K-King" he begged and felt his hole clench and he scrunched his face as he felt more slick drip out of him, "p-please."   
  
"How delectable... seeing Mogar the Bear Warrior all huddled up on the floor like a bitch in heat.." Mad King mused out with that familiar smirk on his face, standing over Mogar's quivering body. "Or... is that exactly what's going on here?"   
  
Mogar loudly whined and raised his hips up higher towards the Mad King. Though Mogar didn't really want the older man as his first choice, his options were kinda limited at the moment and he couldn't really stand at the moment. "M-Mad K-King, please" he wheezed out through a pitiful whine. He shakily reached behind him with one shaky hand and weakly spread his ass cheek apart, his entire body shivering and his dripping cock and slick hole both twitched at the erotic groan that the King let out at the alluring sight. "N-Need, h-heat" was the only thing the so called warrior could say through his continuous whining, sounding like a dog in need with all his pitiful noises.   
  
He looked so pitiful, so captivating, so... immobile, in this state. Mad King could easily take what was his, and that was essentially what he was about to do. "My, my.. What a poor sight this is. What can I do for my close ally?" He murmured out, crouched down a bit, letting his hand gently stroke up Mogar's back.   
  
The bear warrior, as powerful as he was, let out the most pitiful whine he had ever produced. "N-Need you, p-please" he whimpered out and sucked in a breath and let out the most whorish cry the Mad King has ever heard, from anyone for that matter, as another heat wave practically drowned him in the large wave. With as much strength in his body he could produce in this state, the bear warrior shakily raised up his lower half, his shaky knees spreading apart as far as they could go. Right here, he was even more pathetic and needy in this state as he was now in the prime mating stance: face down, ass up and he knew the position was turning on the older man by the deep growl the Mad King let out in appreciation. Mogar turned his sweaty red face to the side as best as he could and messing up his face paint in the process as he blearily looked up at the empowering figure that still had that teasing smile on his face. "W-Want y-you, King" he begged and his watery eyes matched his pleading tone. He needed to be mated with now or else he was going to explode.   
  
Mad King was unaware that Mogar, although very animal-like, could experience heats like an actual full-blown animal. It was intriguing, to say the least. The crowned man kneeled down next to Mogar's frail body and gently rubbed circles along one of his asscheeks, giving him a grin which was sly in nature. "You've always been a worthy comrade, dear Mogar. You've helped me achieve this wonderful empire we have worked so hard to build... It's only fair that I repay you." The man purred out, gently shoving two fingers into the slick and loose entrance.   
  
Mogar cried at the intrusion, but then the cry melted into a joyous purr that vibrated through his entire being as the thick fingers pumped in and out of his ass. God, though the warrior was no stranger to doing that himself, the King was just way more experienced with his hands in that field. Mogar let out an airy moan and thrust against the thrusting digits inside him, crooning out a growl mixed purr as they twisted around inside him.   
  
The heat was really getting to him... With his eyes trained on Mogar's face, Mad King crooked his fingers up in a rough motion and gave him a knowing smirk as a loud moan flowed out from the warrior. "Ah, there? Do not fret, my sweet Mogar... the King can help soothe any woes you might have~"   
  
The bear warrior clawed scratch marks into the pristine tile and let out a primitive growl as those wonderful fingers struck a sensitive swollen spot deep within him that caused his heat to become even more unstable. "M-More...please, more!" he strained out and rubbed his face against the floor as his body shook with each pump the King gave him with just his fingers alone.   
  
The noises alone was stirring a heat between Mad King's legs, a large tent forming in his kilt as he continued servicing his comrade. Mogar looked absolutely stunning like this. "Tell me, Mogar. How would you like something a bit more... king sized?" He cooed out, lifting up the fabric to reveal the thick dripping length.   
  
Mogar opened his hazy eyes and looked down at what the king was referring to and his lustful eyes widened at the sight of it. Never before had Mogar seen anything as big as the flesh colored length that was now exposed to the open air as the Mad King lifted up his kilt. It looked massively huge and as thick as the warrior's muscular bicep...and Mogar wanted it inside him and fuck, the thought of it being inside his loose hole made him shudder as more slick oozed out of him. Eagerly nodding his head, Mogar reached back with both hands and spread his cheeks apart again, groaning as he felt just how loose and open he was. "W-Want it, want you" he begged and impatiently humped the air with eagerness running alongside his heat filled veins.   
  
Getting a better look at his slick hole, it almost seemed as if Mogar had prepped himself beforehand from how stretched he was. But no, it was just his body reacting to the heat. Mad King let out a triumphant chuckle and slipped behind the warrior to rub his length against his hole, even pushing the tip inside before sliding back out. "Let me hear you beg for your King's cock.."   
  
The bear warrior growled at the request and had to resist the urge to just all but tackle the king and take his cock in one go. But, he held back. Mostly because he couldn't really move his lead filled limbs. Knowing that begging was the only way (besides the fact that his dignity was nowhere in sight), Mogar looked back at the older teasing man with the most pleading look he could muster. "P-Please, Mad K-King! I-I need your c-cock inside me! Please, mate with Mogar!" he begged as best as he could, words to difficult to say with the damned heat blocking all movement in his limbs and engulfing his mind with a dense fog and the only thing that could be registered in his brain is the irresistible urge to mate with the king himself.   
  
That's what he liked to hear. Such an obedient warrior deserved a reward, right? Spreading Mogar's cheeks apart, Mad King roughly pushed in to the hilt with barely any mercy, knowing damn well Mogar could handle this. Hell, he probably encouraged the treatment. "Ahh, so nice and wet... You feel perfect for me to use~"   
  
Mogar tossed his head back and let out a loud cry as he was penetrated all at once. Fuck, if he thought the king was huge on the outside, it was nothing compared to feeling it stretching his walls so wide. It was surely a good thing that he was able to produce so much natural slick cause otherwise the stretch would have absolutely hurt even more, not that it was hurting now anyway. The warrior just felt...stuffed. That was the only way to describe the incredible sensation and fuck he could feel that thick length throb inside him and could practically feel the bulging veins that lined the older man's cock..  It was so big and it just felt soooo good! "K-King" he strained out and let a purr run through his body as he got used to the delicious stretch.   
  
"Hm? Does this please you, Mogar?" He murmured out, leaning over his back to gently nip along the tanned skin on his neck. "It certainly pleases me.." Without a moment to spare, he let his hips gently slide back before thrusting into him once more with rough intentions, grunting out against him.   
  
The warrior sucked in a breath as he felt the girthy length inside him begin to thrust in and out of him, unable to hide the needy purring moans that spilled from his mouth. Finally, finally after so long, Mogar finally had something to sate his immense heat. And by the gods was it doing a great job at it. "H-Hah, K-King~" he whimpered out and his eyes rolled to the back of his head as the fat bulbous head striked against that swollen spot deep within him, "m-more. Harder, King."   
  
The Mad King never realized just how satisfying it was to see Mogar in this position. Oh, has he been missing out all along... Mad King gripped onto his hips with a brutal forced and thrusted up sharply into his hole, grinning down at the warrior below him as he toughened up his pace.   
  
Mogar cried out again and let out a shaky growl as he clawed into the floor as the thrusts indeed grew rougher. "Mad King~!" he panted out, tears streaming down his face and drool swinging on his chin as he took the punishing thrusts. The Mad King was truly a king in every way shape or form, both in status and his deliciously huge cock that was just ruining his hole. And his ass was most definitely enjoying the harsh slams into his body by just how much slick was streaming down and coating the backs of his thighs. And gods his own average dick was hard as a rock and twitched and continued to leak with precum as the older man had his glorious way with his rear.   
  
Mogar truly was a bitch in heat, giving up all dignity just to get a bit of an ass fucking from his partner in crime. The superior position had Mad King craving more of a rougher treatment. And that's exactly what he gave to him. He planted a rough slap against Mogar's cheek as his luscious moans fueled him on, snapping his hips forward to abuse his prostate even further.   
  
The bear warrior yelped at the harsh swat to his ass, but then let out a stuttery high pitched whine as the king's powerful thrusts grew rougher and rougher, the thick head now just wailing on his poor sweet spot that was making him cry out and wither around like a cat in heat as his ass took the furious but wonderful thrusts into his body. It was so rough, so vicious, and was actually getting a tad bit too painful for Mogar's poor rear, but it the feeling of being taken and mated like an animal all just seemed to make his heat grow even hotter than before, now letting out breathless pants as his body grew hotter.   
  
"I suppose this makes you my.. mate?" Mad King breathed out hotly against Mogar's ear, nipping along the sensitive shell as his hips continued to slam forward. "How lovely would it be for you to carry my 'cubs', hm? Would my beautiful Mogar like that?" He continued spoiling him, making his hips thrust even quicker.   
  
The dirty words that were being spilled into his ears and the growing thought of bearing the King's children sent the warrior up the wall and made him produce more slutty yet wild sounds. If the filthy things that the older man wasn't enough, those rough thrusts that were practically rattling every bone in his body and making every cell in his body crave that delicious cock even more. Mogar's poor plump rear was starting to ache from being constantly slammed against the king's unstoppable thrusts that were just creating the most obscene skin against skin sounds that rung all around the laboratory and his poor taint was constantly being hit as older man's heavy balls slapped repeatedly against him. But, Mogar was just in pure heaven right now to care about the pure filthiness that was centered around the king and his faithful assistant. As much as he didn't want to keep working alongside the older man, if the Mad King was going to give him thick cock on a daily basis and fuck him until he can't see straight, then he would happily work with him. And that cock was just out of this world. So thick and so big that each thrust inside him seemed to stretch him even more if that were possible and dasting a look down underneath him, Mogar was shocked to see the massive length bulging through his stomach with each and every deep pound inside his ass. The sight of that alone made the heat ridden warrior let out a sultry purr-mixed growl.   
  
He seemed to notice Mogar's line of sight and leaned down to catch a glimpse of that beautiful tummy bulge, flicking his tongue out to moisten his lips. His mouth felt so dry from how much his face was heating up. "You poor thing... left all alone in my lab to fend for yourself when all you needed was just a good fucking from your best pal Mad King. You know you can always count on me if you ever have any provocative desires~" Mad King purred out in a sickly sweet tone, dipping a stray hand down to gently stroke at Mogar's rock-hard dick.   
  
Mogar practically sobbed as the king was courteous enough to touch his own cock that  was miniscule in comparison to the mighty king. The double sensation of his asshole being hammered into by the thick length and the glorious warm hand pumping up and down his dick was enough to drive Mogar insane. "M-My king" he breathed out, his eyes clenched close and his sweaty forehead rubbing against the white tiles with each pound into his body.   
  
Those beautiful, beautiful moans... It drove him just as insane to hear as he had to hold himself back from ramming into him full force. Mogar wasn't quite prepared for the sheer power of a full-fledged fucking from the king. "Speak to me, darling.. Tell the king what you want." He panted out against him, slowing down his thrusts until he was just barely pressing up against his prostate. "Confess your lusts."   
  
Mogar whined as the delicious fucking ceased. "N-No, don't stop, King!" he begged and thrust back against the cock to get it to resume those furious thrusts, but he then yelped as the mighty king laid another swat to his already red turning ass. "Mad King Mogar wants you" he pleaded.   
  
"Ah ah, don't start taking the lead here.." The man purred, completely sliding out of his stretched hole to leaving it gaping and squeezing around nothing. "I wish to hear you beg for it, to hear the mighty Mogar tell me how much of a little cockslut he really is." The only pleasure he was currently receiving was the weak strokes against his cock, no doubt driving poor Mogar insane.   
  
The indeed mighty warrior let out another pathetic whine as his hole was now completely empty and void of the wonderful pleasurable dick. Although he hated the fact that he had to submit and plead with the older man for the return of his punishing yet magnificent thrusts. Looking back at him with those pleading puppy dog eyes again, the warrior swallowed back the last strand of dignity that he had. "M-Mogar is the king's cockslut. Mogar wants your big manhood back inside him. I-I want to feel it inside me again. Please, Mad King. Don't stop mating me" he begged as best as he could and knew that it was getting through the older man by the delighted glint in his icy blue eyes that were darkened with pure lust and watched as that taunting smile spread across his face/   
  
Nibbling along his bottom lip, he found himself extremely satisfied with the outcome of his words and gladly stuffed himself back inside of the man. "There we go... That wasn't so hard, now was it?" He cooed, gripping onto his hips until he began to mercilessly slam into his hole with great hunger in his gaze.   
  
Mogar cried out in utter pleasure and ecstasy as that thick cock filled him again and let out a blissful growl as the brutal pace returned back to full glory, feeling his tomato red and the backs of his equally red thighs complained as they were being slammed against again. "My king, m-my king! S-So good and so big inside Mogar! P-Please do not stop!" he praised the older man as he clawed and drooled and leaked precum and natural juices onto the floor.   
  
Fuck, this hole felt great. He could really get use to having Mogar in heat around here. Releasing a hardy growl, Mad King bit down onto his shoulder and rammed even harder into his poor taint, only eluding even more to the idea that they were "mating".   
  
The warrior cried out at the bite and felt himself grow even wetter if that were possible at the animalistic growl the king let out, letting his own primal noises of pleasure be heard. Combined with the furious fucking and the noises the mighty king and his assistant/servant were emitting, it almost sounded as if two actual wild animals were full on mating right here in the Mad King's lab. And god was Mogar's ass hurting from the relentless repetitive slams, but the pain was bearable especially when that girthy cock was thrusting into him so deep.   
  
"Let's see... if we can get you to cum just from getting fucked, hm?" Mad King promptly removed his hand from continuing any further stimulation to Mogar's length and focused even on pounding deep within his anal cavity, often slamming right into his prostate with deadly accuracy.   
  
Mogar loudly growled out the king's name through bared teeth and let out a whorish whine as the unstoppable thrusts grew harder than ever. Fuck, they were so hard that the consistent hammering against his plump cheeks were actually beginning to sting and made Mogar wince a bit with each slightly painful thrust. But, god the king's glorious cock was like a heat seeking missile cause every plunge into his ass, the thick head would hit his swollen bundle of nerves every time. It was all too much for Mogar's body to take and he even tried to move away from the brutality of the thrusts.   
  
"Oh dear, am I treating you too roughly?" His hips began to progressively slow down as he noticed Mogar was inching away from them, seeing just how red his taint had become. "How selfish of me.. You poor thing must be so sensitive down here! Let's keep things a bit slower." His thrusts had now turned into slow, yet extremely deep thrusts that had just as much love as it did lust. "How's this?~"   
  
Mogar went to whine as the thrusts slowed, but then it melted into a deep purr that resonated through his being and his eyes rolled into the back of his head as that thick cock was much deeper, feeling the king's heavy sac press against his slickened, yet beet red perineum with each thrust. "M-My king. S-So good, so deep" he growled out through a loud purr.   
  
"I can tell you're enjoying yourself... You make such beautiful noises for your king." His voice had dropped an octave and was raspy in nature, his usual deep voice becoming that much sexier. Each thrust would end in a slow grind up against his prostate before pulling back out, loving the soft whines that resonated from the warrior. "That's it... nice and slow, baby~"   
  
Mogar wasn't necessarily used to this slow pace having now been accustomed to the earth shattering ones, but he could most definitely get used to them and he let out breathless moans and passionate croons to let the king know that he was liking this new pace. With this, Mogar could erotically feel every inch of the Mad King's cock moving in and out of his hole, feeling his rim cling to that thick shaft with each push and pull.   
  
"Such a beautiful mate I have... You make your king very happy~" His voice came out in a deep purr, and he trailed his hands up to grope at Mogar's large pecs. Mad King always did prefer going at a rough and brutal pace, but taking it sweet and slow was also very nice.   
  
Though Mogar did like the sweet gentle thrusts, the heat that was still plaguing his body quickly reminded him that the slow movements just will not do in ensuring the end of his heat cycle. "M-Mad King can...be rough if he wants" he reassured the older man and all but thrust back hard against the king's hips in an effort to get him to fuck him harder again.

The provocative behavior sent a rough tingle up Mad King's spine, only further ensuring the image of Mogar as a real whore. "If that's what you wish for.." Grabbing onto his hips, his own surged forward with rough effort in drilling into him rather roughly.

Mogar cried out and purred in euphoric ecstasy as he was being fucked by the ferocious yet pleasurable thrusts. Yes, this was the pace that his body wanted. This was the pace that his body craved. The pace, plus the combination of that thick almost godly cock drilling into his ass was something that he could live off of for eternity. And his body knew that this was the pace it wanted in the fact that Mogar could feel more slick sluicing down his thighs and drip onto the ever growing puddle and the wetness just made the delicious thrusts sound even dirtier as the warrior could hear the wet squelching noise of the king's manhood sliding through the wetness.   
  
Everything about the situation was just so arousing to Mad King that he had to think over it a bit more to make sure this wasn't a dream. Such a mighty, strong warrior that was now below him taking his huge cock and practically begging for more. How wonderful was that? Threading his fingers through Mogar's hair, he promptly yanked his head off the ground and plowed into him even harder with a smirk across his features. "Such a lovely ass you have, Mogar! It's a shame you've kept it away from me for so long.."   
  
Mogar let out choked wail at the harsh tug, but felt his eyes roll up into his head as the thrusts were more deeper and oh so very hard. How in the world did the thrusts become much harder, Mogar didn't know. But, what he did know that the delicious thrusts were driving him wild. "I-It's yours! -My ass belongs to the King! A-As long as the king keeps, ah hah, pleasuring Mogar, I-I will always serve you!" the mighty warrior cried out as tears of ecstasy spilled down his face. The pleasure his body was taking was so immense and great and Mogar knew he wasn't going to last long. The powerful wailing onto his poor sweet spot and the utter deep feeling of the cocok burying itself into his loose hole was driving him closer to his wonderful end. "K-King, c-close!" he let out on a high pitched cry as the burning heat begin to center more towards his nether regions.   
  
This was a perfect opportunity... to tease poor Mogar. With a soft grin on his face, his hips sped up even more to continue hammering down on that glorious sweet spot, nipping along that beautiful tanned skin. He used Mogar's vocals as a sign of how close he was, and when the beautiful symphony of moans became louder and louder, he suddenly pulled his length right out of him with a loud wet pop. "Hahh.. I'm a bit tuckered out. I'll just take a quick break." Mad King purred out, gently settling down on the floor.   
  
Never before had Mogar let out the loudest whine he has ever produced in his lifetime. This was the second time the king has stopped his maddening (hah. get it? Mad-dening, Mad King!) thrusts and the warrior honestly hated it about the human, yet there was nothing he could do except look back at him and whine like a pathetic puppy. "Maaad Kiiing" he whined and impatiently shook his rear and spread his cheeks apart to entice the older man again, "pleeease! I'm so close!"   
  
Mad King wouldn't even look at him. He released a fake yawn and gently stretched his body as he sat on the lab floor, glancing at him to give Mogar a gentle wink. "Hm? Oh, but I'm just so tired! I suppose you'll have to just wait..."   
  
Letting out another whine that ended in a growl at the end, Mogar did the next best thing his body would allow him to do. Sitting up fully on his hands and knees, the warrior turned around and shakily crawled toward the older man and all but hastily crawled on top on of the teasing bastard. "P-Please" he crooned and nuzzled his cheek against the king's in an affectionate, but pleading gesture, "w-want you."   
  
Oh, how sweet.. The affectionate nuzzling brought a soft smile to his face and he let his hand slide up to gently pet Mogar's head, pressing a kiss to his collarbone. "You're absolutely precious~" Mad King cooed out, gently scratching behind the warrior's ear. "Do you want me, hm? Do you really want me?"   
  
Mogar purred at the gentle touches and eagerly nodded his head, letting out another pathetic whine. "P-Please, m-my king" he begged and rubbed his sore rear against the monstrous length that was still standing tall against his ass, "w-want you."   
  
His thumb rubbed soft circles against his cheek, smiling more as he felt Mogar lean into his touch. "How could I say no to that face?" Mad King murmured out, rubbing the head up against his entrance. "Get back onto your hands and knees."   
  
But, Mogar just defiantly shook his head and reached back to grab the king's cock and shakily sat up enough and positioned the thick head at his gaping hole. "W-Want you like this" he shakily growled out as he stuffed the head back inside him and let his heavy eyelids droop as he sat down completely onto the godly cock. "S-So much deeper" he breathed out as he rolled his hips around.   
  
The defiance against his actions was not appreciated, but... it was easier to see so much more of his body like this, so he wasn't complaining. Mad King gave a sudden hardy thrust up into Mogar just to test the waters, smirking when a moan slipped out from him. "Yeah? Feels good?"   
  
The bear warrior tossed his head back and let out the most whorish cry at the thrust. "S-So good!" he cried out and choked out another as the king thrust up into him again and again. Mogar couldn't believe how much deeper that thick cock was and he cast a look down at noticed that the bump in his stomach was much more noticeable and he pressed his hand against the bulge and let out purr mixed moan as he felt his stomach move with each plunge into him.   
  
Indeed, it was a bit deeper when doing this position. He was glad that Mogar had questioned his authority... Gripping onto his broad hips, he began to roughly fuck up into that gloriously tight hole whilst nibbling on his bottom lip to keep his noises down. God, he was so warm and wet inside.   
  
Mogar, however, was doing everything in his power to not keep his noises down. Now that he was being mated like this, he let his pleasurable sounds of bliss be heard loud and clear around the laboratory. "M-Mad King!" Mogar cried out, digging his sharp claws into the older man's sizeable chest as his body took the incredibly deep, but still so intensely rough thrusts into his hole that was just gushing all around the thick length from how turned on the heat ridden warrior was.   
  
"A-Ah, shit.." That intense heat had been progressively building up further and further inside of his nether regions, no longer having that cheeky smirk on his face. He was too busy hammering up into Mogar's sweet ass. "Would you like my hot cum stuffed inside of you? Carrying our cubs around for those two gullible heroes to see and know just who your mate is?"   
  
Mogar was far from listening to the words spilling out of the king. His mind could only process one thing and one thing only and that thing was their fucking. The warrior let his tongue hang out of his mouth and panted breathlessly up at the ceiling, his dark eyes wild and unfocused and completely filled with pure lust. The earth shattering thrusts were really starting to melt his brain and god the feeling of those powerful hips clashing against his cherry red ass in a skin slapping against skin contact was so overwhelming and delightful and it was all just overriding Mogar's senses.   
  
That absolutely brain-dead expression on Mogar's face only seemed to bring him closer and closer to his release, a shaky groan slipping out of him as he felt the walls tense around his shaft. "F-Fuck, I'm gonna cum.."   
  
"C-Cum, cum, c-cum in me" was the only thing poor sexed out Mogar could muster out through trembling purrs as he too wasn't that far off and the constant prostate striking was throwing his body even closer to his desirable heat.   
  
Mad King managed a few stuttering thrusts back inside of Mogar before shoving the rest of his cock into him and stilled, his balls drawing up to empty themselves out into him. And there was quite a lot to be released..   
  
Mogar let out a trembling breathy moan as he was filled to the brim as he felt that hot cum paint his insides. God, the feeling of being filled up by the king's cum felt so good and incredible and Mogar couldn't hold back his orgasm back any longer and releasing a breathy roar, his average sized dick spurted onto the king's suit.   
  
He was far too into that glorious orgasm to even complain about the stain it was going to leave behind on the fabric. It's been far too long since he's last had any action, and damn did his ass make up for that. "G-God damn.." He panted out against Mogar's chest, his cock still spurting inside of him.   
  
Fuck, the king came so much. Mogar looked down and awed as the bump in his stomach grew larger the more the Mad King released his cum into him. So much was being pumped into him and Mogar felt a blissful shiver run up his back as he could feel some of the older man's cum leaking out of him and dribble down and drip off of the king's drawing up balls. "S-So much" Mogar heaved out as his own dick jerked as it released his own spunk before he sighed as he finished with last of it dribbling out into the growing puddle on the Mad King's suit.   
  
He simply just stayed there engulfed around Mogar's tight walls, the last of his orgasmic aftershocks finally dying down. God, what an incredible day to spend his afternoon. "Ah.. if I didn't know any better, I'd think you were already carrying a bundle of my cubs~" Mad King soothed out, gently rubbing his hand along Mogar's swollen stomach.   
  
Mogar let out crooning noises as the older man touched his belly. The thought of actually carrying the king's offspring filled him with immense joy and although he knew his body wasn't able to carry a litter, the imagery was still oh so nice to think about. The bear warrior then leaned down and nuzzled his face against the Mad King's collarbone, letting a soft purr that sounded akin to a mountain lion's purr resonate through his body in appreciation. Now that the intense heat was gone, Mogar was back to normal, but it was gonna take a while for his strength to come back after all that and it was going to take a long while for him to be able to walk properly as his poor rear and puffy asshole was incredibly sore. But, he couldn't deny the experience of being mated properly by a king sent a joyous feeling through his entire body.   
  
Mogar wasn't all that terrifying as many put him to be. This affectionate side was way too adorable to be hidden any more. "Oh, what a sweetheart you are..." Mad King crooned out, pressing smooches to his cheek as he stroked his hand over the swollen belly.   
  
Mogar purred even louder at the tender touches and gentle kisses. He could get used to both the harsh fucking the mighty king gave him and the sweet touches he was giving to him. As long as the king was here to give him the touches and pleasures that he desired, Mogar was more than happy to be at the king's beck and call.


End file.
